Harry Potter and Senshi of Love
by fitzgerald
Summary: A Super!Harry ProductionfeaturingHarry Potter & Minako Aino, our lovestruck hero and heroine, Hedwig the Snowy Owl,Artemis the Mau, Minako's adviser in all things Senshi, Sestuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and Guardian of the Gates of Time


**Harry Potter and the Senshi of Love**

A Super!Harry Production

featuring

Harry Potter & Minako Aino, our lovestruck hero and heroine  
Hedwig the Snowy Owl, Harry's loyal familiar  
Artemis the Mau, Minako's adviser in all things Senshi  
Sestuna Meioh, Sailor Pluto and Guardian of the Gates of Time

Also appearing are

The Dark Lord Voldemort, hiss and boo the snake like master villian  
Amelia Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement  
Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts and Leader of the Order of Phoenix

**And now on to our feature presentation:**

On the second day after Harry Potter returned from his fifth year at Hogwarts to the Dursleys it would have been reasonable to expect him to be in rather down mood. After all both Harry and the Dursleys despised the others and Harry's godfather had recently passed away.

That expectation was entirely wrong.

Harry in fact was having a very good time helping Privet Drives new neighbors move in, especially their fifteen year old daughter Minako Aino. Minako was a very beautiful natural blond from Japan who was friendly, very friendly.

Harry had learnt that Mr. Aino was involved in banking and that Minako had mostly perfected her English in the two years she had been here. Mostly.

"So then Sailor V glove'ed him a good one" Minako babbled cheerfully as she described the last battle of London's masked crime fighter Sailor V.

"Err I'm pretty sure its sock'ed him, Minako" Harry stated "But glove'ed him one is better than fisting him one."

"Fist'ed him one?" Minako said slightly confused "That doesn't flow at all"

Blushing and thankful Minako hadn't read the various dirty magazines Dean's older brother had sent to Hogwarts with him this last year Harry added "Exactly"

"So back to Sailor V" Minako added as she passed Harry another box of manga to unpack. Almost all were in Japanese, a few stores in London imported them apparently, but she had decided to lend him a few of the Ranma 1/2 series which had been translated.

"After glove'ing him one the bad guy decided to transform into this really icky bug shaped monster" Minako waved her hands "It was nasty looking."

Minako curled up her face in disgust in a very cute manner Harry thought to himself.

"As the horrible bugman began cackling evilly Sailor V cut him down with her chains thus destroying the threat to London's shoppers."

"So did this make the news?" Harry asked amused, Minako tended to tell her stories with large gestures which was nice given her low cut and tight shirts.

"Of course" Minako answered "Though only page 5 for the most part. The bugman wasn't that big a threat. Really are you living under a rock for the most part Harry?"

"Nah just an isolated Scottish boarding school" Harry answered casually "No TV at all."

"..." After doing an impression of a fish for a few moments Minako wailed "Wah you've missed all of Sailor V's battles. I must remedy this injustice."

"Err how?" Harry asked slightly confused as he waited for one of the Aino's to charge in at their daughters cry.

Apparently Mrs. Aino was used to her daughters antics as this didn't bring any response from down the hall other than "Minako don't wail like Artemis, you aren't a cat."

"Oh I've got several tapes, but this video is the best one. I picked it up for a fiver from a tout" Minako added cheerfully as she pulled out a video tape with Sailor V in a very suggestive pose on the front. "The best highlights from Sailor V's battles"

"Cool" Harry answered and watched Minako bounced over to her TV/VCR and inserted the video and began playing it.

Grabbing several pillows Minako placed them on the floor and dragged an unresisting Harry down beside her. Close enough that Harry's right leg in his baggy shorts was touching Minako's left leg without a protest from her.

"The title hoovers but the first fight is a bang" Minako exclaimed as the cheesy title music passed.

For the next half hour Harry watched in amazement as Sailor V proceeded to throw around magical attacks to blow up enemies that attacked Londoners. They seemed fusions of animals and men, with none of them matching any magical creature he knew of. Well except for the way they seemed to drain energy, much like Dementors did peoples souls.

"So this was all over the news right" Harry asked as the video came to end.

Minako who after one sequence when a giant fish monster had slammed Sailor V into a warehouse had grabbed his arm nodded "Uh uh. It was big news at the start but only the biggest battles after that really became front page news."

"Cool. Do you have any other videos?" Harry asked. He needed to figure out who Sailor V was and warn her about the Dementors and the Death Eaters.

"Of course" Minako chirped happily.

"Minako no more videos today." Mrs. Aino said as she poked her head through the open door. "You should get at least four more boxes done today."

Pouting Minako sighed "Alright Mum."

Turning to Harry with a shy but hopeful grin on her face Minako asked "So umm would you want to come over tomorrow and see some other videos?"

"That would be brilliant" Harry answered with his own small smile on his face.

"It's a date" Minako cheered happily.

"Mrs. Figg just phoning in my checkup today. The Dursleys are ignoring me for the most part."

"No I'll be alright."

"Just got a few chores to do then I'm heading over to #7."

"Helping them unpack"

"Complete muggles from Japan. I know about the statue"

"Right have a good day." Harry sighed as he finished up his phone call as part of his check-in. He wasn't about to risk Hedwig when a telephone worked rather well.

'It's like they think I'm a kid still. Incapable of looking after myself or handling the truth' Harry bantered to himself 'Case in point last year. 'Hmm lets get housewives, gossips and bureaucrats involved in the fight while ignoring the one whose taken on Voldemort three times already.'

That had been frustrating for Harry; he had slain a Basilisk, Tom's shade in the diary, even fought Voldemort's spirit and driven off a hundred plus dementors. Sure Crouch Jr had coached Harry a bit through the Triwizard Tournament with hints and such but he knew the same had been done for Victor and Fleur by their own Headmasters.

"The Aurors, Hit Wizards and others warriors like Lupin" Harry stated out loud "I can understand taking the lead. But when I have to go toe to toe with Voldemort and all the training I get is what I scrape up myself."

Snorting in frustration Harry turned to the short list of chores Aunt Petunia had left him. He'd be done by eleven and would go hang out with Minako to help her unpack after that. Maybe watch a few more video's of Sailor V as well.

It was nice knowing someone wanted to spend time with Harry, not the Boy who Lived, or the Gryffindor Golden Boy. Only Hermione and oddly enough Luna seemed to see him as plain old Harry without any of the surrounding myths around him.

"Hermione's my sister practically" Harry muttered "Luna's interested in Ron, I think." Who really knew what Luna thought, certainly not Harry.

After all Minako was beautiful, friendly and seemed to like him for him. A bloke couldn't do better really Harry thought happily to himself, and she just smelled of sunshine. Plus it would be a summer romance, with him away and all that come fall.

In a dark room a computer screen flickered blue for several moments before a gold crescent moon appeared. The words "Link Established" scrolled up and were followed by the moon icon shrinking to bottom right corner of the screen into a small square.

"Operations to Command" came a male voice inside the darkened room.

"Go ahead Operations" stated the shadowed face of a woman displayed on the screen.

"We've got a potential problem and a complication at the least."

"Elaborate Operations" the woman said primly.

"Venus has entered into a relationship with a local wizard in training. Boys just crackling with raw power including blood magics of all sorts" after a snort the male voice added. "It's been worrying me enough to help restore my memories of magical theory."

"Definitely a complication and more than likely a problem. Any details on the blood magic?" The female voice asked in a concerned tone.

"Sacrificial. Blood kin protection is the oldest. I sniffed out that his own was used as a sacrifice in necromancy. The third is the shedding of life bloods" Operations commented.

"This is going to require research. Details Operations. I need details."

"It gets worse he's got a scar in the form of a lightening bolt on his forehead. You'll see on the images I'm uploading" Operations commented dryly "I'm including all the information I have in a report now."

"Good this looks like it will take me a few weeks. Keep an eye on him and nose around a bit more. If it comes down to it."

"Venus comes first. I know my duty. Operations out."

"This is the best summer ever" Harry said with a grin on his face as he talked with Hedwig before preparing to send her out hunting.

"I only see Aunt Petunia. The chores are simple and I'm finally able to actually read my magic books" heaving a happy sigh Harry added. "Then there's Minako"

At Hedwig's disgruntled hoot Harry scratched her in the spot behind her ears that she loved. "Hey girl you know you're my first and loyal friend who's always been there for me. If there was some owl you wanted to fly with I wouldn't begrudge you. Besides we both know this won't last the summer."

After nipping Harry to remind him of her importance Hedwig finally huffed and settled happy under his care. Eyes closed in contentment she began the odd little chirping noise that Harry knew was her version of a cats purr.

"Its just to her I'm not the 'Boy Who Lived'" Harry spoke his press generated title with contempt "Or Gryffindor's Golden Boy, and I've no doubt the Slytherins call me Dumbledore's Boy either."

"It's nice knowing that Minako finds me attractive for me. Plain old Harry of Privet Drive. Did you know what my plan for the future was Hedwig until I found about magic?" Harry stated softly "Survive here until my sixteenth birthday and join the military. After Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon those Drill Sergeants on TV seemed easy."

After receiving a light cuff to the head from Hedwig after moping for several minutes Harry blinked and got back to his scratching. "You're right girl, no need to mope. Odd isn't, I only had one real and positive connection to my parents for two years through Sirius. It's as if fate itself doesn't want me to know about them."

"I've never visited their graves, or Godric's Hollow for that matter. I didn't want to bother the Weasley's by making them take me and after Fourth Year" Harry grimaced in frustration.

Hedwig ran her beak through Harry's hair softly before tugging and looking at a letter from Professor Lupin Mrs. Figg had dropped off.

"Professor Lupin eh?" Harry said bitterly "Is not a positive connection to my parents. "A letter or two once I rejoined the wizarding world would have been well received. Or even if he couldn't tell me about Sirius a few stories of my parents after Hogwarts would have been perfect during Third Year. Yet all I get is the usual pained look in the eye and 'you've got your mothers eyes'"

Taking a deep breath Harry refocused "Minako. Let's focus on the positives eh Hedwig. Now given the way Sirius was slipping me some last minute advice last Christmas he'd approve. Snogging a pretty girl. Sirius wanted me to try and snog in every broom closet."

"Ah well. Even the three weeks I've had so far with Minako are worth it. Good hunting girl and fly safe alright" Harry said softly as he launched Hedwig out the window into the night sky.

Back on his bed Harry grabbed the Codex of Snakes and flipped the heavy text open to where he had left off. Only he and Voldemort were parselmouths in this conflict as Dumbledore had reminded him. Conjuring or summoning snakes to fight for him was a viable strategy against Death Eaters. Plus being able to identify the snakes Voldemort sent out to attack his friends quickly might make the difference between life and death.

"Operations" the shadowed female voice stated clearly "I've come to a decision."

"Yes Command?" Operations asked.

"Harry Potter is the lynchpin for a low intensity class IV conflict between Wizards that is currently heating up. It is in the interests of the Moon Kingdom that Harry wins quickly and decisively to prevent it escalating to a class V" Command stated grimly.

Operations whistled, class IV conflicts meant some serious magic was being slung about. A continental conflict with the potential to grow global fought in small discrete fights usually in the form of raids and counter raids between opposing sides. "That isn't good, isn't good at all."

"The timeline's practically opaque as well. I only got a clear glimpse twenty five years in the future because things are so uncertain. When Harry doesn't win and survive things become unpleasant. Not enough to derail the Plan, but enough to knock it down to less than optimum scenarios" Command concluded.

"Well he isn't a reborn soul" Operations stated "I've done enough passive scans over these last three weeks. Easy enough to do when the pair are snogging away in her room." One could practically hear him rolling his eyes at the two teenagers' behavior.

"Venus letting him get to second base doesn't concern me" Command stated "He doesn't need to be a reborn soul to be the heir to That Order."

"I've been recalling enough about That Order since I see that blasted scar, no manifestation daily. Enough to make me have plenty of nightmares. Their last stand" Operations shuddered.

"We're bound by sacred and ancient treaties Operations. Besides their sacrifice eliminated that horror. If he wasn't involved in the conflict I would delay until Harry was on very positive terms with the Senshi and the Moon Kingdom and a few years older" Command said regretfully.

"Venus is doing well on the first front. I'll prep her to reveal to Harry and then tell him the basics" Operations laid out.

"Good I'll be swinging by in a week. Command out."

"You really are Sailor V" Harry said in a shocked tone after witnessing Minako transform. A transformation sequence that was not only revealing but highly suggestive proved that she really was a natural blonde. Though some magic was trying to make him not associate Sailor V with Minako.

Standing there a proud Sailor Senshi, V bit her lip and asked nervously "This isn't going to you know affect us."

Blinking as his mind finally restarted after seeing Minako fully nude, not that he hadn't seen her in the bikini she wore sunbathing a few times, and Harry grinned easily.

"Nope. It just means we get share the really good stories. I'm a wizard myself. The school I go too, Hogwarts, teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry said happily. After all how could he breach the statue when Minako had magic.

Wiping her brow in relief V said happily "I was really, really worried. You're the first person I've told ever."

"I know the feeling. I can't tell anyone who doesn't know about magic that I'm a wizard. Didn't even know myself until my eleventh birthday" Harry answered, then sheepishly asked "Do you. Err want to continue on with our pre lunch tradition."

"Uh uh. Give me a minute to untransform" V replied.

"Err you don't have to" Harry said in a nervous tone "I mean superheroes do get to kiss their date in uniform occasionally right."

"Hmmm Sailor V is the Defender of Love" V answered with a happy little grin "Plus if mum asks this is a costume I've had made. The question is who you will be kissing."

"Minako in her hero identity of course. She make's anything look good, but her uniform is custom tailored" Harry answered as he licked his lips.

"Good answer" V growled "Seeing as I've rescued you my prince from the clutches of evil"

"Will you let me give a reward for your valiant heroics" Harry answered recalling a similar scene from a manga Minako had been reading to him yesterday.

Artemis merely groaned. Bloody teenagers. What's more important than finding out a closely guarded secret about the other and the full implications of said secrets is apparently not missing a make out session.

Mrs. Aino wasn't doing anything to stop them either, merely stating that they shouldn't do anything they didn't want seen as the door had to be kept open at all times. In the case of Minako this meant she perfectly comfortable with having hands under clothing and had taken to not wearing a bra.

He could only hope Luna was having as much trouble with her charge as he was. Serenity help him, the ribbing he'd take if Luna's Senshi were better behaved than Minako.

Over in Japan Usagi, Makoto, Rei, and Hakura suddenly sneezed mightily. Someone was obviously talking about them.

Harry was slightly nervous. After all he was going to be meeting with another of the Sailor Senshi and from the sounds of it the one fully in control of her powers. Plus Sailor Pluto had a solid lead on the mysterious power Voldemort knows not for him.

Well that and if she was wearing the typical Senshi uniform he didn't want Minako to notice if he accidentally caught a glimpse too much. They were dating after all and Harry knew seriously checking out other girls would garner him a mark of Troll.

Harry felt the shimmer of incoming magic, both like and unlike apportation, and suddenly Sailor Pluto was there in her green haired, red eyed fuku clad glory.

"Sailor Venus, Harry Potter it's both happily and regretfully I met you today" Pluto said.

"Sailor Pluto" Harry said "It's good to met you."

"It's great to finally meet another Senshi Pluto" Minako said excitedly.

"As it is my pleasure to see the Senshi reborn and awakening once more." Pluto answered and then with a blink of light transformed to a smart business outfit.

"Out of uniform you can call me Setsuna" Setsuna stated as she took a seat across from the pair on the couch.

"The reason I'm here today is because of you Harry" Setsuna said calmly as she carefully poured herself a cup of tea from the tray of tea things Minako had on the coffee table. "In particular your destiny."

"Do you know the prophecy" Harry asked cautiously.

"Yes" Setsuna answered then took a sip of tea "Very good choice Minako. As Sailor Pluto I guard the most powerful artifact of Divination ever created. The past holds no barriers and I can search through the mists of the futures yet to occur."

"Oh" Harry said in astonishment. He had picked up reference books on divination over the years, usually at Hermione's insistence, and they included descriptions and methodologies to scry the past and present. Parting the veils of time required one be satisfied with either vague results or massive amounts of magic for a bit more accuracy. "That would do it."

"Yes. Of course the real problem is knowing where and when to look in the past" Setsuna added. "Without that random searching would be just as effective as trying to find one fish in the ocean."

"Or an ant in a colony" Minako contributed.

"Quite" Setsuna said blinking and felt a sudden pang of sympathy for Artemis until she remembered a practical joke he had played on her at the Court of Serenity and quashed it ruthlessly.

Used as he was to wizards' ways, and hair-brained ideas Harry naturally found nothing wrong with Minako's contribution and actually thought it rather cute.

"Back on topic. The future is much more preferable if you win against Voldemort decisively and quickly. Unfortunately it seems various adults who were your guardians, mentors and educators have failed to properly prepare you" Setsuna laid out calmly.

"Sirius" Harry said with a tinge of heat in his voice.

"Failed you the least, and actually did you the most good by being an adult who loved you unconditionally when you needed proof of it. Not to mention the brief hope of a home of your own" Setsuna paused and added softly "The gateway he fell through. Sirius passed directly to what comes next after this life. Only those with the training, right and enough magic can use it visit the Realm Beyond and return. Something not seen in over ten thousand years."

"From the Silver Millennium?" Harry hazarded a guess.

"Yes. The true Necromancers for whom life, death and souls were matters of engineering not philosophy or faith. Not the monsters that animate the undead and torture spirits that claim the name today. Such training is lost, as they taught the great mysteries in place outside of time and space" Setsuna answered then took a sip of tea.

"They however were not the only wizards who existed during the Silver Millennium. Magic was brought to heights yet unseen even here on Earth ten thousand years later. We used it to make all the planets support life, travel through space, and weaved it into the basic fabric of every day life. The Sailor Senshi were merely one of the highest expressions of the magic of the Moon Kingdom" Setsuna said calmly as she poured herself another cup of tea "There are centuries worth of magic to study as my fortress on Pluto fortunately has the Kingdoms full collection archived there."

"Blimely" Harry stated "Hermione would kill to get a hold of even a fraction of that."

"Perhaps. She is quite the bibliophile isn't she" Setsuna said smiling "All magic users and their Orders however fell under the supervision and authority of the Crown. That is except for one and one alone."

"Let me guess that's the one you want to talk about" Harry stated as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Of course. You bear the Orders mark on your brow" Setsuna answered.

Fingering his oh so famous curse scar Harry commented "I only got it after Voldemort's first attempt to kill me failed. My mother's protection. Dumbledore said it was a curse scar."

Minako sniffed mightily at this and squeezed Harry's hand to comfort him.

"No one is born to the Order Primal. It requires a catalyst" Setsuna answered "I I witnessed one such event during my early years as Pluto. Death, ruin, loss and a sacrifice of love; all of which make up the catalyst. The mark appears or it does not, as there is no formula for it."

"Does this mean I'll have to fight Harry" Minako asked in a concerned tone "Because l really don't want to do that."

"Not at all" Setsuna answered with a smile and in a friendly tone tried to turn the talk less grim "the Order Primal had long standing treaties with the Moon Kingdom and individual members were often great friends of the Crown. Over the millennium of the Moon Kingdom a good number of Senshi had personal relationships with those of the Order. Of course a good number were also rivals seeing as they were the only ones capable of matching a Senshi's magic."

"I could match Minako! But Sailor V was firing off extremely powerful spells" Harry stated in awe.

Minako however was just cheering mentally as a broad smile crossed her face. She had gotten one of the coolest types of boyfriends possible for a magical Sailor Senshi, the kick butt, powerful and independent wizard. Now how to get Harry into tight leather trousers, sans shirt, and then be happy the Moon Princess couldn't order him away as the rest of the as yet unknown Senshi stared on in awe at Harry.

"Of course. Minako's drawing on Venus's magic, a whole planets worth of magic. Order Primal draws upon the primal energies of what came before the Universe. Time and experience allows you to increase the amount of power either of you can handle at one time. Effectively you can go from a straw all the way up to massive pipes to draw on the unlimited magic available to you" Setsuna pointed out.

"I myself can at my full strength handle a full tenth of Pluto's power after three thousand years of experience" Setsuna answered as both teens looked on in shock.

"The real difference however is that the Senshi powers in order to be handed down from one wielder to the next are highly structured and ordered. Minor variations on the magic involved can be done, and options added after much research and effort. The Order Primal however, well they can do anything they can think of." Setsuna answered cheerfully "Senshi magic is easier to handle and learn, but harder to increase in power levels. Primal magic on the other hand is harder to control and learn, but increases in power constantly."

"So what's next?" Harry asked after a deep breath. Now this sounded like a way to defeat Voldemort, overrunning him with sheer power.

"I take you to the Orders portal on Charon. There it will transport you to sub dimension where you will learn how to control your powers. The Order has gone into hiatus several times before, thus part of the oaths and treaties sworn require me to guide you to the Portal" Setsuna shrugged "Tradition states you can take one guest with you for companionship. Effectively you'll disappear for about a month in real time no matter how long it takes you to finish your training. Physically you'll likely grow a year or two older at the most."

"Minako?" Harry asked after taking a deep breath "would you want to?"

"Come with. Uh uh" Minako said nodding her head before biting her lip and asking "Why me?"

"You make me happy. Plus you've got train too right, fighting off Beryl then restoring the Moon Kingdom" Harry said nervously rubbing his palms over his shorts.

Setsuna let herself smile happily behind her tea cup. Things were working perfectly, and a tight relationship between the restored Order Primal and the Senshi was insured.

"Of course I'll come. But what about my parents?" Minako asked slightly worried.

"That I can handle. You've been selected for a special camp for the gifted at the last minute. Your parents won't worry and you'll back a week before the start of September" Setsuna waved this off.

"I'll send Hedwig with a note to Ron and phone Hermione right before we leave" Harry shrugged casually "Aunt Petunia will be glad to see me off."

"Right. Get ready to go in three days you two. I'll be leaving for Charon at one o'clock."

"Lady Pluto I presume?" Albus Dumbledore said in a warm tone as he greeted the woman leaning casually against the Dursley's front door. Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley had managed to get word out early this afternoon that Harry had met someone and was going off to train for a month. Which for Ron meant running outside and pounding on his fathers shed. Hermione however had tried calling the few who actually knew what a telephone was, had one, and would actually pickup, which was Mrs. Figg. Tonks usually kept her mobile off most of the time to make sure it didn't get fried by magic.

Rounding up members of his Order Albus had made all haste to Privet Drive and found a young woman in a form fitting top and knee length skirt. Various ribbons and such decorated it, but his eyes had immediately gone to the staff in her hand.

Pluto merely gave Albus a slight nod.

"If I may inquire as to the whereabouts of Harry Potter, a young resident here and my student?" Albus said politely after indicating the others to put away their wands. "Perhaps also why the Guardian of Time is interested in him?"

"My duty" Pluto answered dryly. Scanning the crowd Pluto noticed a grim faced Minerva McGonagall and frowned pointing the Garnet Staff directly at her.

The over excitable wizards drew wands as Pluto stalked towards the Transfiguration teacher, the Garnet Staff in the lead.

"You. Are. Lucky." Setsuna bit out "Letting a student time travel for extra classes. Are you mad? Or were you trying to get her killed."

"I never" Minerva exclaimed as she backed up.

"Never what? You got very, very lucky that silly chit of a girl didn't create a paradox and kill herself along with others. There are reasons; very good reasons time manipulation is restricted" Pluto bit out.

"Pull such a stunt again and I will remove you. Temporal magic isn't to be risked for frivolous reasons" Pluto spoke calmly and in an iron hard voice.

Turning on her heel Pluto returned to her post by the doorway in an unconcerned gait ignoring the wands pointed at her and McGonagall's spluttering.

"Turning your back on danger isn't smart" rasped out Mad Eye Moody.

"Very little you can do will affect me" Pluto answered as she settled in against the door once more. It was true any spells they could use against her would fail against her full Senshi magic. The smarter ones would attack the environment around her, letting explosions; rubble and physical force do the job but powered up as she was it would take a lot to actually hurt her.

"Why don't you kill You-Know-Who then" a brown haired and spectacled wizard asked. Albert Spencer, Setsuna noted, one of the new Order members she had found out.

"It's not my duty" Pluto shrugged casually. "Until Voldemort decides to start mucking about in time that is."

Seeing the look of concern in the balding red head Pluto recognized as Arthur Weasley she cut to the chase and stated. "Harry will be back here on August the 24th some time after one."

This wasn't quite accurate as they'd be back on the 23rd and Setsuna wanted to take a measure of the changes both youngsters would have undergone during their time away.

Turning her gaze to Albus Setsuna asked "So how did you recognize me?"

"Ah my old friend Nicholas Flamel described his meetings with you during my time under him as a student. The staff, outfit and in particular your hair. I gather Penelope was rather infatuated with it for a time" Albus answered honestly.

Smiling a little at this Setsuna remembered Penelope's first few attempts at copying her hair colour. She had dropped in on them during the pair of alchemist's second century. The very long lived did tend to get to know one another sooner or later.

"Until the 24th then" Setsuna replied immediately shifting herself back to Pluto and her duties at the Time Gates. She'd track their discussions from there.

"Lady Pluto" Voldemort hissed out looking down on the prone black cloaked figure before him. "So the ever mysterious and rarely spoken of Guardian of Time has showed herself and aided Potter."

"Yes my Lord" came the reply from the prone figure.

"Did she mention me by name?" Voldemort asked casually.

"Yes my Lord. She stated dealing with you was not her duty as long as you did not start tampering with time" the prone figure rushed out. "But the duty of another."

"Potter no doubt" Voldemort sniffed in disdain before adding in a friendly tone "Did you know one of my instructors in the Dark Arts apprenticed under a man who built a Glass Clock. The tale went that his nameless master succeeded in building it and started mucking about with time. Lady Pluto took exception and removed him from the time stream itself. No one will ever remember his name."

"Yes my Lord?" the prone figure asked hoping to figure out the point of the story.

"Fools attempt to tamper with time. Fools and the utterly mad. The pursuit of temporal magic was a limited one and I turned to more fruitful fields" Voldemort shrugged casually "I have conquered death after all, what need have I to conquer time."

"You have done well" Voldemort concluded after a several moments of silence "take these tokens of my regard. But first inform Bellatrix I want a word. I need to arrange an ambush."

Gathering up the several tokens which he could exchange from Voldemort's quartermaster for wealth, items, access to the better slaves or other favors, the prone figure stated humbly "You are generous my Lord. I shall inform her at once."

Watching one of his spies in the Order back away Voldemort grinned, this was a chance to sweep the board in one quick move. Even after loosing several of his stronger wands to the Ministry in June the foreign fighters he had recruited more than made up for them. This conflict would be over sooner than Dumbledore thought.

Harry and Minako both stepped out of the Order Primal's portal on Charon older, taller, fitter and in the case of Minako up at least a cup size bigger.

Setsuna smiled at the pair who wouldn't have looked unusual during the Silver Millennium. Harry was in the simple black pants and tunic combo the Order Primal favored and Minako was wearing an upgraded Sailor Venus fuku.

The pair were a matched set, Setsuna thought cheerfully, a contrasting one of dark and light. "Welcome back Primal Potter. Lady Venus."

"Setsuna" Venus said happily "Oooh I've been denied girl talk for a decade. We need to chat and I need ice-cream."

"Lady Pluto" Harry said with a happy smile on his face as he watched Minako charge ahead.

"A decade huh. I've gone longer Venus" Setsuna commented.

"Yup the other timeline me left early" Minako pouted "Harry's fun but he doesn't get the wonder of the Jade Cloud."

Setsuna blinked at Minako's comment, Jade Cloud had been her favorite drama series before the end and guilty pleasure. Unfortunately popular entertainment had been one of the things not archived in Pluto and her copies had been on the moon. "You've been watching Jade Cloud Minako."

"Only up to the end of the third arc. I've got the complete series on file though in my stuff space" Minako bubbled.

Groaning a bit, he still didn't see the appeal of the series Minako liked to watch, Harry added "Perhaps here isn't the best place."

Pulling herself together Setsuna paused and asked "Other timeline version of you?"

Harry nodded at this "The consequences of a decision I made that didn't remerge with this one. I ended up in Slytherin, it was interesting meeting him."

"Major grouch you mean" Minako added "at least at the start. He had no friends, only enemies, potential enemies and allies of convenience. The other me was straightening him out though even if it took her two decades in there."

"Right. Well we need to get back and get ready for a fight" Setsuna said grimly "I may have said you were coming back a day later than you really are. Dumbledore's group, Voldemort and the British Ministry are planning on greeting you."

"Oh blast that will be fun" Harry said wincing "I'll be spending all my time shielding innocents from the crossfire."

"The Head of the DMLE Amelia Bones has already taken care of that. She's informed the Home Secretary that something nasty was going to go down there. He in turn is evacuating people because of a breach in a gas line" Setsuna pointed out "Currently they want to take you in for questioning, and Dumbledore wants you under his protective custody."

"In short it will be an absolute mess where people aren't certain of just who is on what side flinging magic around" Harry said "Well this certainly is going speed things up."

"True. However we have time to plan and go in with full power" Setsuna pointed out "Then after kicking ass we can have a marathon session of Jade Cloud."

"I know. I can't wait to introduce my mom to it either" Minako said cheerfully.

Why not, Setsuna thought, she's certainly powerful enough and Harry could easily use magic to protect Mrs. Aino. "Right enough talking we've got a battle to plan for."

Space rippled on the empty street in front of #4 Privet Drive shimmering for a few seconds before settling to reveal the trio of Primal Potter, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Pluto all pressed back against back. It was exactly ten minutes after one on August 24th and all three were holding as much power as they could draw.

"Hello Harry" Albus Dumbledore said stepping out of #4 in a friendly tone "I trust you are well?"

"I will be after Voldemort's dead" Harry answered and with a look of concentration channeled some of his power.

The pavement split beneath the trio's feet and a pillar of raw magical power lifted them up nearly twenty meters up into the air and formed a wall around them. Having neatly sized the high ground Pluto and Venus quickly fired off attacks into the empty houses where Voldemort had hidden his reserves.

A full powered Dead Scream vaporized the house and a good number of the Dementors hidden within. A second finished the job as an unholy keening sounded then died.

Venus's Chains broke apart and sliced to shreds the two houses containing Inferni, each heart burning with holy power. "Take that icky minions of darkness!"

Severus Snape whose illusion had run out and was sitting on his arse after being knocked down by debris was stilled in shock.

Unfortunately he was about the only one as all three groups of wizards who were prepared for a fight got to it. In a form of circular logic each group knew the other was there, and in fact let them move into place simply to be the first to snag Harry. Snape in a masterful role had promised both his masters to portkey Harry to a safe spot and thus had been inside #4.

Harry anticipating this, being powerful enough to do something about it and having allies prepared to help wasn't in the books.

Though he wasn't particularly a fan of Dumbledore anymore the Order of the Phoenix did contain people he was friendly with, or at least their parents. Not to mention they were the only ones not taking pot shots at him.

"Spotted Voldemort yet?" Harry asked as he waited for a barrage of spellfire to stop bouncing of the shields he had up before returning fire at a group of Death Eaters.

"No" Pluto answered "But I have noticed a second group of undead being ported in behind protections. I'll take those down, Venus wipe them out."

"Dodger!" Minako replied cheerfully as she powered up for a full strength attack.

The one two combo proved devastating as Harry watched the local park become nothing but a crater. The various undead had been vaporized completely.

Several minutes later after the final set of betrayals, revealing of spies and a few trying to flee and failing due to the wards Harry had put up the battle reached a lull. The initial fast and furious battling had died out and except for the dead and dying all three forces had dug in behind temporary fortifications.

None of the really powerful wizards and witches had intervened having concentrated on directing their forces and casting counters to the higher magics their counterparts. The Order of the Phoenix and the Ministry had reached a detente and weren't actively flinging spells at the others but it was clear some hard feelings existed. As for the Death Eaters it was clear their inability to leave the field of battle had stiffened their resolve.

"Huh this is it then. You two ready to pull me out if my plan goes up in smoke" Harry asked.

"Like a dog on a frozen tin roof" Minako stated confidently.

"Of course. Though if we need to you have to join us watching Jade Cloud" Setsuna added happily.

"Right" Harry breathed deeply "Kiss for luck love?"

Minako not bothering with words pulled Harry in and promptly gave him a long deep fierce kiss that lasted several seconds until Harry pulled reluctantly away.

"When you win" Minako said cheerfully before leaning in and whispering in Harry's ear something that brought an eager grin of anticipation to him.

"Now that's how you motivate a man" Harry answered. "Time to meet my destiny."

With his voice magnified Harry boomed out over the battle field "Voldemort I challenge you to a Duel. Its time we end this dance once and for all."

Floating down to the rubble of Privet Drive Harry noticed Albus, Flitwick and Minerva hurrying out from the Order and Amelia Bones and two Unspeakables from the Ministry side. Voldemort however stalked outwards with two unmasked Death Eaters behind him.

"Bill Weasley" Harry stated softly "Interesting."

"Wizards are the true masters of this world Harry. My Lord is the only one willing to actually do something to reclaim our rightful place" Bill said bluntly.

"Even if you don't care about purity of blood" Bellatrix hissed as she glared at Bill.

"There is only power all and the will to use it. Everything else is a fallacy" Bill rebutted.

Voldemort with a gesture cut off both of his followers and turned his glowing red eyes on Harry. Raising a single ridge above his eye Voldemort said in a bored tone "You have your duel Potter. However the Ministry and Dumbledore?"

"Can clear out a dueling ring. I will not tolerate interference" Harry answered bluntly "Though if you wish Flitwick could officiate. I understand he is a former dueling champion."

"True" Voldemort answered "I agree. Though while we wait for the arena perhaps you'd care to share why Lady Pluto is helping you?"

"Dating her sister. Not to mention she really dislikes undead and demons like Dementors. She however only agreed to destroy those, well that and whoever was unfortunate enough to be caught in her blasts" Harry answered calmly.

"Well done" Voldemort acknowledged with a tilt of his head "much better than I have come to expect from you."

"Harry!" Albus cried out."

"Albus" Harry stated "I won't take interference from anybody. Either clear out or help prepare an arena to duel in."

Ignoring Albus's continued attempts to talk with him Harry watched Bill and an Unspeakable quickly create a ring of cleared and leveled earth roughly thirty meters in diameter. At Voldemort's nod Harry moved to one end and turned to face his opponent on the opposite end.

Amelia Bones having gotten Albus refocused motioned for Flitwick to commence with the formalities.

"Do both of you consent to the duel?" Flitwick asked his voice carrying out over Privet Drive as the various sides looked on.

"Yes" was the response both Harry and Voldemort gave in unison.

"The terms of the duel" Flitwick asked.

"A duel to the death" Harry replied.

Voldemort nodded to indicate his assent.

"Then on my mark you may begin" the short Charms Professor proclaimed as he moved back to the edge of the ring.

Gathering his power Harry focused on Voldemort, green eyes meeting red. Bending in a slight bow Harry felt a small smile as Voldemort did the same.

The rain of red sparks from Flitwick's wand indicated the start of the duel.

If Harry hadn't met his Slytherin counterpart in the subspace training grounds of the Order Primal, his instincts and plans would have been to face Voldemort head on in a direct clash of magic. Though Harry was able to draw upon the highly unstable and unlimited power of "what came before" mastering its manipulation at fine level instantly took centuries. It took him time to do anything more than heaving around raw blasts of power.

Voldemort however was a Dark Wizard who had decades of practice refining his own magic and spells. He was quite capable of casting complex and powerful spells at a rapid rate. From his memories of Voldemort's duel with Dumbledore in the Ministry Harry judged that a fight between them would be on even ground with Harry's only advantage being his ability to not run out of power.

Fortunately however Harry had met his Slytherin counterpart and had developed a strategy to defeat Voldemort. The one area of primal manipulation Harry mastered on the instinctual level was teleportation. Harry to put it simply was able to initiate and complete a teleport in milliseconds.

So at Flitwick's spray of sparks instead of flinging a bolt of magic at Voldemort Harry teleported behind him with a shimmer of energy. Two seconds later Voldemort was being destroyed by raw chaos itself that not only was disintegrating Voldemort physically but his soul as well.

As his counterpart put it the whole bloody point was to kill Voldemort, not engage him in an epic long running battle. If you can off him in one strike, go for it by playing to Harry strengths...

Harry simply stood there tracing the killing curse Voldemort had launched smack into #4's garden and finish off the rose bushes.

"Well that was unexpectedly easy" Harry commented as he watched the raw chaos slowly pulse and die out.

"It worked!" Minako cried out happily as she landed beside Harry and promptly gloomped onto him "The evil wizard is dead. Ready to claim your princess" Minako purred the last as she ran a hand down Harry's back.

"Bloody Hell!" was the exclamation that followed several seconds later.

Turning to face Bill Harry frowned as he noticed both he and Bellatrix clasping different parts of their bodies; Bellatrix on her forearm and Bill his head. Harry didn't realize what was going on for several seconds until Bill's body dropped dead chaos ripping him apart.

"He soul bonded them with the Dark Mark. That's going to hurt" Harry commented as he noticed both Amelia Bones and Albus hurry towards him.

Sighing heavily Harry turned to face the more difficult task for the day since he couldn't blast either of them to nothingness. "Headmaster, Madame Bones" Harry acknowledged with a tilt of his head.

"Potter what just happened to the Death Eaters?" Amelia got out before Albus could speak.

"The Dark Mark was a soul bond. When I destroyed Voldemort soul with chaos it must have followed down through the bonds. An unexpected but not unfortunate side effect" Harry commented.

"Harry they could have been reformed" Albus protested in shock.

"They willing formed a master servant soul bond with a Dark Lord. Death isn't an uncommon side effect when the Master dies" Harry answered "They gambled and lost."

"Just how exactly did you kill Voldemort Mr. Potter?" Amelia asked.

"Primal Potter actually. I simply struck him with a bit of gathered raw chaos, or as I prefer to call it the primal energy. It reacts" here Harry paused to stress his next word "poorly with organized matter and energy. In this case Voldemort's body and soul."

"I believe you'll need to come with me the Ministry" Amelia commented "We have much to discuss it seems."

"Perhaps Hogwarts would be best" Albus countered "Your friends are there eagerly awaiting your return."

"Business before pleasure" Harry sighed "Venus I'll join you later once all the meetings are done. I somehow expect they'll last long into the night."

"Better me than you" Minako replied then gave Harry a quick kiss "That's one for the road. I'm off for ice-cream."

With that Venus leapt beside Pluto and the two quickly teleported away.

"In a way you were right Headmaster" Harry commented after he watched the pair of Senshi leave "love lead me to the power Voldemort knew not."

With a sigh Harry turned around and stated "Madame Bones shall we retire to your office. If you can leave the clean up to others that is?"

"I do have capable individuals under me. Albus I see I won't get any peace until you join us" Amelia commented dryly.

On September first one compartment in particular was filled with good friends and well wishers eager to see their friend Harry once more. They also came ready with questions.

"Harry just why are you coming back to Hogwarts if you don't need to" Hermione asked rapt with interest.

"Well two reasons really. Minako's mum still refuses to believe the extent of time dilation we underwent. She's accepted a year since that matches the physical changes. So we have to wait two years before we can formalize things" Harry pointed out "Plus it will take loads of time to get the estates untangled and so on."

"You're just here to mark time" Hermione stated in a disapproving tone.

"Well that and scan the entire library into my database. Though the second reason I came back is much more important."

"What reason's that?" Neville asked.

"Quidditch of course" Harry answered. "It really is the greatest sport ever played."

"To right" Ron agreed "We should be a shoe in for the Cup this year."

"Hope Draco practiced enough over the summer to provide a challenge. I heard his mum spirited him out to America to a camp" Harry stated casually "It just wouldn't be Hogwarts without the bouncing ferret. Can't say I'll miss Snape though."

Venus heaved a deep breath, the merged powers of Beryl and Metallica was proving too much. Even with her improved skills and power they were only holding her to a standstill.

"Hey love need a hand?"

"Harry!" Venus exclaimed "you came"

"Of course. Just forgot about the differences in time zones. Sorry about that" Harry said in a chagrined tone.

"Senshi take a breather I'll distract her for a few" Harry proclaimed before promptly vanishing and a constant flicker of power followed him. Constantly teleporting and blasting Beryl with raw chaos distracted her and slowed her down as she tried to swat Harry.

Landing Harry cracked his neck and frowned as he realized that his attacks had only annoyed Beryl. "If I get up a shield can you girls power up an attack to take her out?"

"Can do Primal" the Moon Princess answered him before gesturing for the Senshi's aid.

Harry merely nodded and brought up shield after shield as Beryl launched bolt after bolt of negaforce.

The End for Now


End file.
